Ayúdame a ser él
by Korralicious
Summary: Asami ya no soporta la carga de no ser lo que es, de vivir bajo las expectativas de la sociedad. Gracias a los espíritus, Korra está ahí para ayudarla y estar con ella (él) en esta transición y aceptación. Trans!Asami ONE-SHOT!


**Yo soy**

Asami se miraba en el espejo, su labio inferior temblaba mientras tomaba el labial de color escarlata profundo que siempre lo colocaba, era una rutina, una tediosa obligación. Hacer eso le hacía recordar que debía fingir todos los días. Un bendito labial la mantenía esclavizada de lo que ella trataba de manera desesperada escapar. Pero no podía.

La chica gruñe observando nuevamente su reflejo, odiaba todo de ella. Su cabello largo y que muchas personas consideraban hermoso pero ella no. Lo consideraba molesto, femenino, inútil y un estereotipo que ella no necesitaba. Su ropa delicada. Le hacia sentir incómoda pues esta se ajustaba al cuerpo en partes que ella no quería que fueran ajustadas. Desde la falda que llevaba puesta hasta la blusa blanca de seda que dejaba ver un poco de su busto.

Ese espantoso busto.

No podía creer que toda su vida sea sobre como engañar a los demás sobre lo que ella era, lo que sentía de sí misma. Todas las personas creían que a ella le encantaba vestir de esa manera y actuar de manera tan delicada. Era lo que la sociedad esperaba de la portadora del apellido Sato, la Presidenta de una de las compañías más grandes, ricas y poderosas del mundo. Era lo que su padre quería de ella y en cierto punto lo que ella hacía para así poder parecerse a su madre.

Estaba harta.

Lo único que la hacía sentirse como ella misma era en el momento que arreglaba autos o combatía cuerpo a cuerpo pues esas eran actividades consideradas para hombres. No para una tierna y delicada mujer que era Asami. Claro, aquí se debe entender el sarcasmo con el que Asami decía esta frase.

Asami ni siquiera se lo había comentado a su amada novia, temía que ella la rechazara pero el simple hecho era ridículo, Korra era el Avatar y amaba a todos.

La amaba a ella aún más.

El daño psicológico que la joven ingeniera recibía día a día por ser alguien que ella no pidió ser, por vivir en un cuerpo que se le entrego cuando nació y desde ese momento ser catalogada como un ser inferior que el hombre. Ella solo quería ser libre pues 24 años de su vida ha tenido que vivir con las expectativas de los demás. ¿Cuándo empezaría a escuchar las de ella?

Con mucho enojo y frustración se miró al espejo, sus manos apretaban el mueble del baño antes de que ella empezara a golpearlo con su puño y lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus mejillas. La frustración la consumía y el peso de este secreto la quemaba por dentro.

Ella no era mujer, ella se consideraba varón. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los portales le cumplieran los deseos, le retiren los senos, los músculos le crezcan, se le ensanche la voz, una maravillosa manzana de Adán en mitad de su garganta que se moviera cada vez que hablara y un pene.

Ahora que sabemos que sucede con Asami, dejaremos de usar el pronombre femenino pues a la final es un "él" que necesita ser tratado como tal pues es su orientación de género.

 _(A/N: Si no se entendió ahora hablaremos de Asami como si fuera varón. Es decir usaré "él" en vez de "ella" y así)_

Asami alzó sus increíbles ojos verdes, rojos por el llanto, sus cejas se arquearon en un signo de disgusto y con un rápido movimiento se empieza a retirar el maquillaje del rostro con la palma de la mano. Observaba como el labial se esparcía por su rostro de una manera que este llegaba hasta sus mejillas, lo mismo pasaba con su sombra oscura color púrpura. Odiaba el maquillaje.

Asami lloraba mientras seguía frotando sus manos por su rostro hasta que empezó a jalar de su cabello, estaba ahora llorando a todo pulmón. Ya no podía seguir así. No podía seguir engañando a nadie, no podía seguir engañándose. Así que cuando el peso de lo que le sucedía hizo que su sangre hirviera, él arremetió contra el espejo con su puño, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos y causando un ruido estridente.

Asami observo sus manos.

Sus perfectas y delicadas manos con uñas recién arregladas, pintadas de un color tan rojo como el de su labial escarlata, escarlata como la sangre que brotaba de sus puños.

Al pensar en el labial, lo tomo en sus manos después de verlo en el suelo. Ahora en el espacio donde solía estar el espejo, se encontraba una pared blanca y puritana. Asami tomó el labial y empezó a escribir en la pared. Se separó después de segundos, aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No soy lo ellos dicen que soy, no decidí nacer en este cuerpo. Soy un hombre"

Asami tembló mientras observaba lo que había escrito con su puño y letra, lo había aceptado. Lo aceptaba completamente.

En seguida Asami comenzó a lanzar por todos lados sus maquillajes. Labiales, sombras, bases, entre otros productos cosméticos terminaban rotos o esparcidos por el piso de porcelana del inmenso baño. Cuando las cosas se estrellaban, estas producían un sonido sordo. Un sonido que encantaba a Asami.

Tomo un pedazo de su camisa y la arrancó de su cuerpo, la despedazó y lanzó al suelo en un último intento de hacerla desaparecer por completo. Se sacó los pantalones, lo lanzó hacia el jacuzzi del cuarto de baño mientras observaba como estos se hundían. Él sonrío al sentir como cada cosa que la tenía atada a la sociedad se sofocaba poco a poco.

-¡¿Asami?! ¡¿Qué sucede ahí?!- Se escuchó a la Avatar golpear del otro lado de la puerta. Asami volteó la cabeza para sentirse perpleja al darse cuenta que la puerta no traía seguro. Él se apresuró para colocar seguro a la puerta pero de un segundo al otro, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que él se estrellase contra esta y cayera al suelo.

-¡Asami! Lo siento, no quería derribarte y…- Pero de repente la Avatar quedo en silencio al percatarse del estado de Asami. Su maquillaje corrido por todo su rostro, tan solo en ropa interior. Los ojos de la Avatar se dirigieron hacia el jacuzzi donde se veía el pantalón de Asami y a sus pies la camisa de su novia, completamente desgarrada.

Korra se agachó para recogerla y al hacerlo se percató de los trozos de vidrio.

-¿Q-qué ha sucedido aquí?- Susurro la Avatar con el pedazo de prenda aún en su mano mientras observaba los heridos ojos de Asami- ¿Y estos vidrios?- Continúo con sus preguntas la morena antes de girar su rostro hacia el espejo o bueno, donde solía estar el espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al leer las palabras escritas con el labial escarlata.

Asami la miraba con terror pues Korra no decía una palabra, no se movía y casi parecía que no respiraba. ¡Por los espíritus! Korra ahora la odiaba, la iba a dejar porque Asami no era de lo que la morena se enamoró. No era una mujer.

-K-Korra, yo puedo explicarlo- Susurro Asami acercándose a la Avatar pero ella se separó en seguida. Asami sintió su corazón irse al piso en ese mismo instante cuando su novia la rechazó de esa manera. –No Korra- Un susurro junto con un leve sollozo escaparon sus labios al observar como su novia se acercaba dónde estaba el escrito. La morena lo observo mientras la respiración de Asami se encontraba en su garganta, no podía inhalar ni exhalar.

Solo deseaba una palabra de su novia.

Korra se movió del frente de la pared antes de alejarse de Asami sin decir una palabra. Asami solo se encogió en su lugar mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas. Había perdido a Korra.

-No me dejes- Susurro el joven entre sus piernas antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro que la tocaba con delicadeza, Asami alzó la mirada antes de ver la cálida mirada que Korra le brindaba.

-Nunca lo haré, lo siento por eso, solo me preguntaba como habías roto el espejo y después vi tus manos. Me fui para tomar agua fresca para limpiar tus heridas- Susurro la Avatar antes de hacer sentar al chico en sus piernas mientras besaba su mejilla suavemente.

-E-entonces ¿no te molesta lo que soy?- Pregunta Asami mientras observaba como sus puños eran envueltos en una sensación de frescura y como estos sanaban lentamente.

-Asami, no me importa lo que seas, yo te amo por ser tú. Por cómo eres en sentimientos, de manera espiritual y tus principios me enamoraron. Tu persona me enamora- Le susurra Korra antes de finalizar de curar sus heridas- Aunque debo admitir que estás haciendo todo mal- Le susurra antes de levantarse y haciendo que Asami también lo haga.

-Ahora quédate aquí mientras voy por algunas cosas- Le susurro la Avatar antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de que casi pisara un vidrio- Pensándolo mejor, ven conmigo- La Avatar lo atrajo hacia ella con aire control para que evitara tocar los vidrios, la joven Avatar atrapa a Asami en sus brazos antes de que Korra saliera del baño hacia la habitación.

Cuando Korra colocó a Asami sobre la cama suavemente empezó a cubrir todos los espejos de la habitación con mantas y demás cosas.

-Confía en mi- Le susurro la Avatar a su amor antes de salir del cuarto. Asami sonreía ligeramente mientras su corazón latía excitado por el amor que la morena la brindaba todo el tiempo que él la necesitaba. Pasaron minutos antes de que Korra volviese a la habitación con varias cosas envueltas en una toalla para que Asami no las viera.

-Ahora, levántate por favor- Le susurro la Avatar mientras Asami hacia caso de cada comando que la menor tenía para darle.

Con delicadas y tibias manos Korra retiró el sostén de Asami, beso su espalda descubierta suavemente mientras ella sentía como la piel donde besaba se erizaba y sonrío al escuchar el pequeño respingo que Asami le ofreció ante acto tan tierno pero al mismo tiempo tan sensual. Korra tomó unas vendas de la toalla antes de empezar a envolver el pecho de Asami con estas, haciendo que cada vez estos queden más y más planos.

Asami observaba todo maravillada mientras manos maestras continuaban con el vendaje de sus senos. Pronto sintió el nudo final de las vendas que se ajustaban de manera que hacía que su sonrisa se expandiera cada vez más cada vez que miraba hacia abajo.

Korra hizo sentar al chico antes de tomar una crema y algo de algodón antes de empezar a retirar el maquillaje maltrecho de Asami. De manera eficaz el maquillaje ya había desaparecido del rostro de Asami, el chico y la chica se miraban a los ojos con mucho amor antes de que se dieran un beso desesperado. Una parte daba las gracias mientras el otro demostraba todo el apoyo que tenía para ofrecer a su novio.

-Ahora, conseguí ropa que Mako dejó aquí un día, no es el mejor estilo de ropa pero es solo hasta que podamos ir a comprar ropa nueva para ti- Le susurro Korra mientras le pasaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones con corte masculino pero además había un paquete de ropa interior masculina a un lado. Asami alzó una ceja hacia Korra para preguntarle de donde la había sacado.

-Je… Es el paquete de ropa interior nueva que regalamos a Bolin en Navidad pero que él se negó a tomar pues ese color no quedaba con su estilo- Rió Korra mientras Asami reía también al recordar como todos se quedaron ese día con incomodidad sin saber que decir después de lo que había dicho Bolin pero pronto todo se olvidó haciendo que la velada terminase en una buena nota.

Asami sonrío antes de retirar su ropa inferior de seda y colocarse los boxers de algodón, se colocó la ropa de Mako que le quedaba más que holgada pero le hacía sentirse más como él mismo que nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

-Ahora el paso final- Susurra Korra contra el oído de su amado. Asami se da la vuelta para ver como Korra se erguía frente a él con unas tijeras en mano y una afeitadora de cabello en la otra.

-Korra, no estoy segura de esto- Le susurro Asami con sinceridad al pensar que Korra podía hacer un corte espantoso.

-Tranquila amor, cuando escapé de casa y fui al Reino Tierra, solicite trabajo en un salón de cabello y he aprendido muchas cosas en mirar a otros peluqueros cortando cabellos- Le dice la Avatar con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡¿Tratas de tranquilizarme diciéndome que toda la experiencia que tienes es de observar a otros cortando cabello?!- Preguntó exaltado Asami.

-Por supuesto, ahora silencio- Le dice Korra antes de tomar su largo y vivo cabello para hacer una cola de caballo con este, con un rápido movimiento lo corta- ¿Qué tan largo desea el cabello caballero?- Pregunta Korra con una voz refinada que hizo que Asami se carcajeara pero no pudo negar el cosquilleo de placer que sintió al escuchar que su novia se había referido a su persona como un hombre.

-El corte de un varón- Sonríe Asami antes de que Korra cortara el cabello largo de su nuca, retocara los lados con la tijera y rapara los lados con una máquina no muy grande, haciendo que Asami aún tuviera cabello a los lados pero un poco más corto que el cabello de la parte de arriba.

Después de media hora Korra había terminado, tomo la mano de Asami y la hizo posicionarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba cubierto con una manta.

-Te presento lo que siempre deseaste ser- Susurro Korra antes de halar de la manta, revelando el reflejo de Asami que tocaba su cabello corto con mucho orgullo antes de él sonriera de una manera brillante. Esta persona frente a él era lo que siempre había deseado.

Se acercó al espejo y se contempló, el cabello estaba bien. Asami claro que pasaría a la peluquería después para arreglar ciertos detalles. La ropa al fin le hacía sentir cómoda aunque no se le veían muy bien. Asami se encargaría después de eso pero antes tomo a Korra en sus brazos y la beso múltiples veces.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabes que tan feliz me hace esto, que tan feliz me haces- Le susurro el chico antes de alejarse de su novia

-Yo también te amo- Le susurra antes de besarlo- Entonces ¿cómo te llamo ahora?- Le pregunta al joven pues no podía seguir refiriéndose a él como Asami.

Asami rodeo sus brazos en los hombros de la chica.

-Llámame Atsam, así se llamaba mi abuelo- Le susurro.

-Me acostará acostumbrarme al cambio de nombre pero lo intentaré de todo por ti- Korra le confiesa con todo el amor- Te amo Atsam- Le susurra mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

-Y yo te amo a ti Korra- Le susurra antes de que sus labios se conectasen.

FIN

 **A/N: Gracias por leer! No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios por favor y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
